Le rêve au cauchemar
by inukag9
Summary: Voilà, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, trop beau au début puis...ça a viré au cauchemar! Voilà comment Lee a tout gaché TT.TT


Voilà, cela faisait déjà un moment que je voulais partager mon…horreur avec vous. Lisez-le à vos risques et périls, bien sûr. Moi-même, je suis encore choqué par son contenu…et pourtant… Enfin, c'est très court, mais bon… Ce n'est pas très logique comme rêve/cauchemar.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Le rêve au cauchemar**

Une jeune fille âgée d'environ 16 ans allait au lycée. Elle portait l'uniforme de son lycée. Il était bleu foncé avec sa jupe plissée lui arrivait jusqu'au genou et son haut un peu comme les marins, avec une sorte de foulard autour du cou. Elle avait des cheveux longs, vert clair, en deux tresses jusqu'au milieu du dos et de grosse lunette qui lui donnait un petit air intello. Elle était assez mignonne dans son genre. Elle s'appelait Kumiko. Elle se rendait souvent sur le toit du lycée pour pouvoir y rencontrer un jeune homme de son âge.

Ce jeune homme en question avait les cheveux blonds. Il était la coqueluche de l'école. Il ne savait plus comment mais il s'était lié d'amitié avec l'intello du lycée. C'était assez incroyable en y repensant. Il savait qu'au début, il se moquait d'elle, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait arrêté ni comment il avait fini par fixer ces «rendez-vous» matinaux quotidien.

Chaque jour, ils se parlaient de tout et de rien, s'amusait et riait ensemble. Pourtant, ils ressentaient comme une attirance inavouée pour leur camarade de classe. Chaque jour devenait un peu plus difficile à se l'avouer, ne voulant pas briser cette amitié si fragile et naissante.

Mais un jour, le jour de la Saint Valentin, Kumiko se décida. Elle allait avouer son amour pour le jeune homme, Dark. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque d'elle ou qu'il la rejette. Mais au lieu de cela, celui-ci lui sourit et accepta cet amour partagé à son plus grand soulagement. Elle était si heureuse.

Soudain, elle sentit le lycéen l'attira contre lui et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Il était vrai que Dark était très réputé pour être un rapide. Mais il n'avait pas la réputation de répondre positivement aux déclarations, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à se frôler. Leur premier baiser naquit à ce moment là.

Dark se détacha lentement de sa bien-aimée. Elle était si belle, avec ses yeux fermés, ses joues légèrement rougies et ses lèvres roses. Quand soudain, il fut effrayé. Un véritable cauchemar. Sa belle Kumiko était soudainement devenu floue. Ses si beau cheveux brun soyeux en tresse se transformait en coupe en bol, noir et gras. Ses si beaux yeux chocolat noisette se métamorphosaient en petit yeux tout rond globuleux. Ses lèvres toutes fines devenaient soudainement grosse et pointé vers lui pour quémander un autre baiser.

Dark vit devant lui, un Rock Lee horrible à la place de sa belle Kumiko…avec le même uniforme en plus! Quel horreur! Soudain, il regarda ses mains, elles devinrent blanches, très blanche, presque aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Que se passait-il? Son uniforme se transforme lui aussi. Il devint entièrement noir, avec quelques bandes rouges sang qui lui entouraient son bras gauche ainsi qu'une petite partie de son torse. Ses canines grandirent d'un coup, le faisant légèrement souffrir. Il était devenu un vampire, un démon. Impossible! Que s'était-il passé?

Un baiser. Un simple baiser échangé avec celle qu'il aimait venait de se transformer en cauchemar. Un simple baiser les avait métamorphosés en monstre. Encore, lui, ça allait. Il n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Il avait gardé le même visage, le même corps…ainsi que quelque changement sans grande importance sur sa beauté, mais sa belle et tendre Kumiko, elle! Il devait y avoir quelque chose de pas très net. Elle s'était transformée en un monstre vivant!

(Apparemment, on ne voulait pas que je rêve de détail après ça mais ça continue encore un peu)

Quelques années plus tard, une famille était réunit au grand complet dans le salon. Ils étaient tous entrain de parler dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Soudain, la porte de la salle de séjour s'ouvrit brusquement en laissant entrer un inconnu. Dark, en version vampire, fit une pose dans l'encadrement. Il était de profil, les bras croisés sur son torse avec un de ses sourires ravageurs. Même en vampire, il était toujours aussi magnifique. Il tendit ensuite sa main dans le vide. Il invitait quelqu'un à venir. Il fut très vite rejoint par Lee dans sa tenue vert moulant, chaussette orange, bandeau autour de la taille et la même coupe en bol ainsi que les sourcils toujours aussi énormes.

Lee rejoignit son bien-aimé, dans ses bras. Le torse de l'homme blond était contre le dos de la chose verte dans ses bras. Dark avait les bras autour du ventre de son (sa) bien-aimé(e). Il se sourire tendrement et allèrent s'embrasser…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms, hein!

Heureusement que je n'ai pas vu la suite. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Et dire que pendant la transformation de Lee, je me suis retrouvée dans la tête de Dark. J'en frissonne encore rien que d'y penser… Je fais des rêves vraiment très étranges…


End file.
